Conventional systems and methods for authentication may apply facial recognition to the user's image. For example, users are asked to capture images of themselves and the images are processed and analyzed by processors on mobile devices. The processors may apply facial recognition algorithms to the images. However, with rapid developments in technology, existing ways of authentication are not robust enough to protect against data vulnerability. For example, a fake user may hack an authentication mechanism that applies facial recognition by capturing an image of a picture of the user's face. The authentication mechanism may then recognize the user's face in the picture and allow the fake user access to personal information.
In view of such deficiencies, there exists a need for improved and more robust systems and methods for authentication of users.